


Overexposed and Underclothed

by Hazuzu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold, F/F, Humor, No Smut, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazuzu/pseuds/Hazuzu
Summary: Miu and Kaede decide to go on a romantic ski trip. Unfortunately, they're knee-deep in snow and Miu hasn't brought any warm clothes. When Kaede calls her out, the Ultimate Inventor strips her down. Literally.





	Overexposed and Underclothed

“My fuckin’ tits are gonna fall off!” Miua yelled at the blanket of snow that surrounded her and Kaede. She was dressed as she always was, with a low-cut top and little more than straps to cover anything below crotch-level. 

“It is quite cold,” Kaede agreed. She’d added a woolly hat to her usual outfit, plus some winter leggings, gloves, and a thick jacket. “But we’ll be at the cabin soon. You can do it!”

“Can’t you shove your face in ‘em?” Miu asked, half-turning in their trudge through the snow so she could push her breasts together. “Come on, get right in there!”

“Miu, I’m not going to motorboat you in the middle of the mountains!” Kaede said it with half a laugh. “You’ll just have to put something warmer on when we leave next.”

“Fuck that! I didn’t bring anything. I’ll just build a portable heat shelter or some shit.”

“So, let me see if I’ve got this straight-”

“Can’t do that, you fuckin’ lesbo!” Miu cackled.

“You’re my girlfriend!” Kaede snapped. “You’re as gay as me!” Miu’s bravado deflated like a balloon, as it always did when Kaede pointed out that particular contradiction. Before she could start crying, Kaede gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand. “Did you really come to the mountains and not pack any warm clothes?”

“I...” Miu gulped. “I’m gonna… Invent some shit...”

“There aren’t many parts at the cabin,” Kaede said. “Did you bring anything with you?”

“No… But… But...” Miu’s head suddenly snapped up. “I’ll dismantle the place! I’ll take apart the fuckin’ funicular.” She pointed a dramatic finger at the elevator. “And I’ll use the cables to tie Jack Frost up and fuck him in the ass! With science! Ha!”

“Okay! Well, that’s a start!” Kaede flashed her own smile. “But you can’t dismantle the funicular. We need it to ski.”

“But my pussy’s a fuckin’ popsicle!” Miu grabbed two handfuls of her own hair and yanked at it. “You got me all horned up and now my panties are a slushy!”

“I got you horned up?” Kaede blinked. “I’m covered from head to toe...”

“Wh-When you kissed me...” Miu blushed. “On the overlook… Nngh...” 

“Aw. That’s so sweet. Kind of.” Kaede leaned up to place another kiss on Miu’s cheek, which made her frozen cheeks turn that much more pink.

“Y-You bitch… My thighs are gonna be stuck together...” Miu huffed. 

“I really doubt that.” Kaede squeezed Miu’s hand. “Come on, we’re not so far away. Why don’t we sing a song to pass the time?”

“Gimme your jacket!” Miu demanded. 

“But then I’ll be cold!” Kaede said. “I’ll give you a hug, if you want?”

“This sucks!” Miu nevertheless lunged forward to take advantage of that offer, squeezing Kaede so tightly that she almost stole the breath from her lungs. “It isn’t working!” The inventor whined. “You’ve got a cold shell! Show me some skin!”

“I’m not taking my clothes off here...” Kaede sighed.

“Oh yeah?” Kaede stepped back and reached into her cleavage. She rummaged there for a couple of seconds, then retrieved a gun-shaped device with a conical end. “Well what do you think of this?!”

“Is that a bullhorn?” Kaede tilted her head. Miu did have more than plentiful breasts, but she had no idea how her girlfriend managed to retrieve quite so many things from between them. 

“It’s the Sluttifier 69!” Miu’s grin was as lascivious as it was confident. “One shot of this and you’re gonna know what it’s like to have icicles for nipples!”

“You brought that but not a coa-” Kaede was interrupted by a buzzing sound and a beam of rainbow-colored light. She could feel her clothes warping around her, constricting in some places, loosening in others, and with it, a fresh wave of cold that brushed over her breasts and between hr thighs. 

“Ha!” Miu twirled the Sluttifier around her index finger. “What do you think of that, ya bimbo?” 

Kaede’s coat her shrunk to little more than a tiny jacket, while her sweater vest and blouse had both been cut apart to expose her navel and every inch of her boobs that wouldn’t expose her nipples. Her leggings had completely disappeared, and her skirt shrunk so that the wind ruffled her panties along with its hem. And the frost was assaulting every bit of skin on display.

“I!” Kaede wrapped her arms tightly around herself and her to fight to stop her teeth from chattering. “I can’t believe this!” She gaped at Miu, who was ogling her near-identical outfit. “Now we’re both freezing!”

“Pretty genius, right?” Miu tucked the device back between her breasts and put her hands on her hips. “This shit’s gonna save the world. Need a hot outfit to score a babe? Shoot yourself with this and boom! You’re golden! Daughter’s whoring it up? Hit the reverse setting and wrap her up like a mummy!”

“That...” Kaede was doing her best to bury her anger. Miu was just being an idiot, which happened a lot, and the cold was just distracting enough that she wasn’t that frustrated anyway. “That is pretty clever, Miu, bu-”

“I was lookin’ at you when I thought of it,” Miu said. “I thought: my girl’s goin’ around like a fuckin’ prude when she’s got a great pair of honkers she’s not even shoving off! And what’s better than Kaede? Slutty Kaede!”

“Well, at least I’m providing inspiration...” Kaede sighed, then a spark came to her eyes. “Actually, that’s really clever, Miu. You are a genius. And in fact… I think I like it.” She sidled up to Miu despite the fact that her thighs felt like popsicles. “I think we should make out right now.”

“R-Really?” Miu whimpered, then held her arms out. Kaede happily took the invite, as she leaned up to place a kiss on Miu’s lips. It lingered for just long enough that her hand could slide up, down Miu’s blouse, and retrieve the Sluttifier with a quick yank. “H-Hey! That’s mine!” 

“You said that there’s a reverse setting, right?” Kaede looked the device over. The bulk of the device was a mess of wires and dials that she couldn’t make heads or tails of. “So if we-” Then she was tackled into the snow, a cloud of chilly powder shooting up the air and up her skirt. She whimpered as he fell, her grip on the Sluttifier just as tight as Miu’s. “Miu!”

“You can’t-” Miu’s head was pushed to the side as Kaede tried to shove her away. “You’ll get hurt! Plebs!” She tried to yank the Sluttifier away, but Kaede rolled her over until she was pinned down. “Can’t!” She tried to buck Kaede off with her hips, which sent the other girl toppling face-first into the snow. “Use it!” She made a grab with her other hand, and, just then, Kaede’s finger accidentally squeezed the trigger.

A buzzing sound filled the air and Miu’s already-minimal outfit shrunk even more. What resulted was little more than a bikini that clung to every curve… And graced her back with a blanket of snow, and all the cold that accompanied it. She shrieked.

“Miu! Are you oka-” Kaede had released the gun to check on her girlfriend, and that was when Miu desperately grasped the handle. Another buzz filled the air and Kaede’s bare feet slipped in the snow. She was sprawled over Miu, clad in little more than a bikini and a bitingly cold breeze.

By the time their sounds of surprise faded, both Miu’s and Kaede’s teeth were chattering, their skin pale, and their flaring tempers thoroughly cooled down.

“Miu...” Kaede trembling fingers grasped Miu’s shoulder. “Use the reverse setting. Then we’ll both have full outfits. Okay?”

“… Huh...” Miu grabbed the Sluttifier and she adjusted a couple of the dials. She shot Kaede with it first, until she was pinned to the ground by a girl well-wrapped for the snow. Then she shot herself, and her outfit very nearly mirrored it. “Too tight around the tits,” Miu complained, “But better. My bitch is a fuckin’ genius.”

“Thank you. My bitch is smart, too.” Kade giggled as she relished the renewed warmth of her outfit, then leaned down to plant a kiss on Miu’s lips. “So! Are you ready to go back to the cabin now?”

“Yeah...” Miu was a mess of blushing and timidity as Kaede helped pull her to her feet. “Are we gonna cuddle?”

“Yep.” Kaede laced her fingers through Miu’s as they walked. “All night long.”


End file.
